Forever and a day
by MorgauseNokami
Summary: His eyes flung open and he looked right into the face of a totally embarrassed, totally naked Panny. "Don't look, jackass! I'm naked!" --Uhuh, a new TP ~_^ Chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sunday morning, very early. Although the sun was rising already, no sounds were heard in the darkened room. No movements were seen, not even breaths were heard, although there certainly were people in the room. 

Pan stirred and moaned. _My head!.._ _I really shouldn't drink so much. Ok, considering that was the first time I drank this kind of alcohol, it probably wouldn't have been much anyway, but..._

Not only her head, but her whole body hurt. It felt like her skin was ripped open in some places, her muscles were sore and her feet burned like she'd stood all night long. Which she probably had.

She carefully opened an eye, but immediately closed it again. The first sunrays peaking through the curtains were enough to make her head hurt even more.

Her eyes flung wide open. Curtains? She didn't have curtains in her bedroom, she had blinds! Where the hell was she? 

Looking down herself, finding she didn't even wear panties, she had a better question – what the hell had she done?!

She jumped when she heard somebody groan at her side, a hand touching her leg, slipping off immediately. Her gaze swung to the side and she gasped when she saw who she was lying next to.

"_What the fuck?!_"

Trunks furrowed when he heard the at the moment earpiercing yell. It took him a while to figure out that apparently he had taken someone home last night. He frowned.

_Why the hell did I do that? I thought I was over that period?!_

"Asshole!!" that someone shouted, and Trunks was relieved to find out it at least was a girl, the voice was too highpitched to be a guys'.

He startled. Did he know that voice..?

Yes, he did.

His eyes flung open and he looked right into the face of a totally embarrassed, totally naked Panny. 

"Don't look, jackass!! I'm naked!!" She pulled the blankets off him to cover her body, but since he was naked under that too, it didn't help much for the situation.

She blushed and looked away, and Trunks desperately sought for something to say. All that came out, though, was: "I'm sure we've seen more of that last night."

He mentally kicked his own ass. Pan scowled at him and threw him an end of the blanket. 

Trunks wavered between sighing and blushing and chose for the former. 

"I'm..." he tried awkwardly. "How the hell did we end up uhm... here?"

Pan shook her head. "I dunno. I don't really remember, all I know is that I have a terrible headache."

Trunks grinned, then sighed again. "It's not like... We might not have done anything, right?"

Pan blushed even worse and looked away from him. "We did. I can tell." 

Trunks groaned and closed his eyes. Why the hell had he drunk so much?! And how the hell had he ended up in bed with _Panny_, from all people? 

His eyes flung wide open. "Oh my god, your dad is gonna kill me!!"

Pan grinned humourlessly. "That would be just what you deserve."

He scowled at her. "Don't make it seem like it's all my fault!"

Pan narrowed her eyes. "For all I know, you could have fed me drunk and made me!"

Trunks breathed in deeply. This was a low shot, a really low one.

"How can you say that, Pan. You know I would _never_ do that, and especially not to you. You're my _friend_."

Pan sighed and closed her eyes. "Yeah, I know you wouldn't. I'm sorry. It's my own fault, I shouldn't have drunk so much."

"Neither should I," said Trunks. His face softened a little. "Hey, uhm... do you remember what happened..?"

Pan hit him on the head with a pillow, for a moment forgetting to keep the blankets at a decent level. "Pervert!!" she shrieked. 

Trunks laughed lightly. At least she acted like the normal Pan, nothing that would indicate they'd accidentally had sex last night.

Well, nothing but them being butt naked, that is.

Pan let her breath out slowly. How the hell had she ended up in this mess anyway? She didn't even _like_ Trunks on a sexual basis, he was her friend! And he was way too old. She had never even _considered_ him attractive, never even looked at him that way. The only thing she'd tried was setting Marron and Trunks up, but both of her friends didn't want that kind of relationship with eachother. 

Last night they were supposed to go out as friends, as they did on a regular basis. Normally Goten, Bra, Uub and Marron joined them, but last night they all couldn't go for some reason. Trunks and Pan had decided they'd still go and have a small party for the two of them.

Why had she drunk so much? She never drank much more than three glasses, and neither did Trunks. 

Vaguely she started remembering the night.

_ "Come on, girl! You can do it!!"_

_For the fifth time that night Pan downed a big glass of whiskey in one swallow. Trunks and the other guys they'd met this night applauded. One of the guys staggered and fell into Trunks, who pushed the guy away. Poor guy; Trunks had forgotten  how strong he really was._

_Unlike most of the other guys, she and Trunks still stood straight and steady, but her vision blurred a little... ok, a little much. These guys they'd just met were pretty nice, but seemed to drink a lot. At first she'd said no when they'd given her a drink, but when one of them challenged her, she had to drink it. Noone challenged Son Pan. _

_Ofcourse, Trunks had to do the same thing and eventually they'd ended up pretty drunk._

_"Wow, you're so pretty!" one guy told Pan, looking into her eyes deeply and stupidly, and he threw his arms around her neck. Pan shrugged her shoulders irritably, but he didn't let go. Instead, he tried to kiss her._

_"Keep your hands off," suddenly a deep voice said. Both looked up to see Trunks stand next to them, his arms crossed, doing his best impression of Vegeta. _

_When that didn't work, he pushed the guy away and pulled Pan close. "She's mine," he said over his shoulder. Pan grinned up at him, strangely attracted to the four pretty purple haired faces looking down at her._

_When he kissed her, she vaguely wondered how four twin brothers could kiss her at the same time, but it was too good to stop. Why would she wanna stop four of those cuties anyway?? _

_*$*_

Pan blushed furiously when she remembered more details and shook her head to clear away those disturbing thoughts. 

She shouldn't try to remember, she'd better try to forget. 

Either way, the first thing they had to do was covering up this whole thing, because there was no way in hell she'd let anyone know about this.

*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*

AN: Yeees, I checked the grammar this time… So basically I rewrote the thing *grin*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Very carefully Trunks snuck into Capsule Corps., hoping to get to his office before one of his parents, or worse yet, his sister - _her best friend!_ – noticed him.

"Brat."

Ah, damnit!

Trunks turned slowly to meet the dark saiyan prince's gaze. His father looked at him questioningly, but Trunks set his jaw and kept silent.

Slowly Vegeta walked up to his son and sniffed the air. Trunks hissed. Ofcourse Vegeta would find out, he should have showered before he left his apartment. But Pan'd beat him to it and he already was way to late, so he decided not to.

"Kakarot's spawn." 

He didn't even ask it, he knew it. Trunks' face paled and he shook his head nervously. "I, we... I mean, we didn't..." he stammered.

Vegeta's face remained emotionless. Had he been a bit more human and a bit less serialkiller like, he'd have rolled his eyes.

"Please don't say anything," Trunks begged, annoyed with himself for begging. "It was a huge mistake with too much alcohol and we really don't want anyone to find out."

Vegeta snorted. "Fool yourself as long as you can, brat." And he dissapeared into the hallway before Trunks could as him what he meant.

*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*

AN: Yes, finally! I know that was really short, but at least I got over the huge writer's block I had for this story. Corrected most flaws in the first part's grammar as well (at least I hope I did *grin*). Hope I didn't lose my reviews with changing the chapter because I had the most reviews ever on a first chapter for this ficcie (32! Can you imagine?! Have you seen the grammar? No, I don't understand either). Hope people haven't given up on this fic since I took like, 6 months to continue...


End file.
